Forgetting The Pain
by black16lily
Summary: It's their final year at Hogwarts and it's James' last chance to win the heart of his beloved Lily. Lily loathes James and is feeling lonely. Ashlin Devereux a long lost friend to them both is miserable. Deciding to put her own happiness behind her she h
1. Chapter 1 : Ashlin, James, Lily

_**Forgetting the Pain**_

_**Summary**_

**_It's their final year at Hogwarts and it's James' last chance to win the heart of his beloved Lily. Lily loathes James and is feeling lonely. Ashlin Devereux a long lost friend to them both is miserable. Deciding to put her own happiness behind her she helps two friends to come together. However she didn__'_**_**t think that she would end up falling in love too.** _

_**A/N okay so this is my first fic. i hope its good. tell me if you like it. or if you have any ideas. they are apreciated. and i'm sorry if the spelling or grammer isnt the greatest.** _

_**Chapter One - Forgetting**_

_Ashlin was not unfamiliar with pain. Her life was pain from the moment she was brought to this earth. No one loved or cared about her nobody gave a damn about her. She had all the material needs anyone would ever need she lived in an enormous mansion, she had all the clothes any other girl would kill for, she went to parties every night, and had enough money to never ever need a job. But all that meant nothing to her, she had never experienced real love. All she ever had was heartbreak. Heartbreak from her friends, heartbreak from her sister, and heartbreak from the man she thought she loved. It wasn__'__t that she wasn__'__t pretty, because in fact she was stunning. She had the perfect body, she wasn__'__t to short or too tall, her waist was perfect, and her legs were long and slender. Her hair was ebony black in colour and fell in waves to her lower back. She had the perfect small cute nose, and soft pink lips. Her cheeks were a light rosy colour. Her eyes were the most amazing feature about her. They were almond shaped and the colour was always changing in swirls like the ocean. However all this didn__'__t matter. She knew that she would never experience love, it just was not for her but she would do whatever it took to make sure someone did. This is where her story starts__…_

"_Three more days, three more days until I can leave this dump three more days and I will be free.__"_ Ashlin was packing her cloths into a trunk. Three more days and she would leave for Hogwarts. This was going to be her first and last year at Hogwarts. Her previous school had been Beauxbatons. She had been going there for six years, but before she could start her last year she ran away from home. She just couldn't take it anymore it was just too much for her. Her blood obsessed parents, her siblings just lapping up all the crap their parents told them. She was done with that…she was done with them. The thought of them made her ball her hands into fists. This was Ashlin's number one problem her anger. Inherited from her father along with his pride. _"calm down Ashlin." _

Her life was pathetic but it wasn't always like that. It was better before her parents remarried when she was young, before the rise of Lord Voldemort, before their move to France. Ashlin had friends then real friends, friends who cared about her, friends she could tell secrets to. Her friends helped her through all the tough times with her parents they helped her through all the yelling and fighting and abuse they had been there for her. She was so grateful to them but when she moved they slowly grew apart, she still wrote to them but the letters grew distant just like their friendship.

When she left her parent house she decided that she was going to leave her old life away she was going to start a new life. She used her money to buy a flat in London, and in three days she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She new she would be safe there, but there was one problem _James Potter. _James had been Ashlin's childhood friend they were best friends, but they grew apart. They still owled each other frequently but they just didn't talk as they used to. She would help him with pranks he wanted to pull at Hogwarts and he would do the same with her but it just wasn't the same. She hadn't told him that she ran away, she didn't tell him that she was going to the same school he was attending. She new hat she would have to tell him before they got there but she just didn't know how.

"_I__'__ll send an owl later__"_ Ashlin finally decided. _"__I__'__ll owl him as soon as I get back from Diagon alley.__"_Ashlin grabbed her purse and with a faint pop she apparated out of the flat.

The sky was blue and the sun was shining bright on the old but beautiful Victorian style Potter mansion. The sun shawn through the French windows causing a young messy haired teenage boy to open his eyes. This was a seventeen year old James Potter. He opened his eyes to see a blurry image before him. He reached over and grabbed his glasses of the night table. Once they were resting on his nose the room came to focus. The walls were painted Gryffondor red. They were covered with various posters, banners og quidditch teams. There were also photographs with their occupants moving about pinned to the wall. There were some of James' parents. His "brothers" as he liked to call them the marauders. And one framed photo on his night table with a photograph of the love of James' life Lily Evans. In the photo she was yelling at a sheepish looking James after he had pulled yet another prank. Her brilliant auburn hair was frizzing with her anger and her brilliant green eyes were a shade darker with anger. James grinned as his eyes landed on that picture. He loved it when she was angry it made her look especially hot when she was all fired up like that. James sighed as he thought about Lily and he laid back down.

He heard the sound of his family's house elf Gigi in the kitchen which was located just below his own bedroom. He knew that he would soon be able to smell her wonderful pancakes. Getting up James quickly grabbed a clean set of clothes from his closet and ran into his bathroom attached to his room.

Ten minutes later James appeared in the kitchen and sat down on the dining table next to his father who was drinking coffee and reading the days issue of The Prophet. His father was a tall man. He had brown hair that was short and slightly messy. He had blue eyes that were covered behind a pair of glasses. To many he looked intimidating but he was an auror so that was just a plus. Across from him was James' mother who was looking over a file while drinking a glass of orange juice. Unlike James father she didn't look the least bit intimidating. She had a heart shaped face that was framed by long raven hair. She had a loving smile and had playful hazel eyes. She too was an auror together her and her husband were the best Auror's in the ministry. James felt proud to call them his parents but that didn't stop him from worrying about them when they left for work. Especially now in these dark times.

Just as Gigi laid down a pile of pancakes in front of James and another plate in the empty chair beside James mother a young Sirius Black appeared out of no where and began stuffing his face with the pancakes. James heard his father let out a chuckle. "Morning Padfoot."

Sirius looked up and was about to say something but his mouth to full to replay. So instead he just nodded in James direction. James picked up his fork and also began wolfing down his pancakes. Mrs. Potter looked at her two sons (she considered Sirius as a second son) and shook her head. "You two are one day going to choke on your food and die." Even though she meant to be serious the twinkle in her eye gave it away and the two boys just smiled and said "yes mom."

"Oh look at the time Abby we had better apparate now or we're going to be late," Mr. Potter had just put his paper down after finishing his coffee. He said his good bye's to Sirius and James and thanked Gigi for the coffee. Mrs. Potter followed kissing both James and Sirius on the cheek.

"So Prongs what are we doing today? I personally believe that we should play a round of quidditch than go to Diagon Alley and get our school supplies seeing as our Hogwarts letters just came in yesterday. And you being head boy. You would set a very bad example for our fellow students not having your supplies," it was a big joke to Sirius since he found out a month ago that James had been made Head boy. At first he had been a bit hurt by it. He and James were best friends marauders to the end, rule breakers to the end. However he soon accepted it and thought it was absolutely hilarious.

James however didn't see it as funny. He took this responsibility very Serious. He knew that a certain red head would be his fellow head. He knew that this was his final chance to prove to her that he was responsible and not the Big headed Toe rag she had always thought he was.

"Prongs? Are you even listening to me?" Sirius asked with a worried look at his best friend who's eyes were glazed at the thought of him and Lily sharing the head dorm. "You're thinking about Evans aren't you?"

"YES! Only three days till we go back to school, I need to figure out a way to convince her that I'm the perfect guy for her. She needs to know that we are meant to be that I love her. She needs to know that I'm not the arrogant, prankster that I was two years ago. I tried to change last year really I did. I mean I saved Snape didn't I ?" Sirius looked down into his plate when James mentioned as he referred to it as "the mistake". the day he betrayed Remus and almost had Snape killed. Remus forgave him he still felt very bad about it. However James didn't notice his friend looking intently into his empty plate. He just continued on with his rant. " I'm really going to change this year. She is going to really see that I changed. She will go out with me this year.

"Prongs you say this every year."

"But this time I mean it Padfoot."

"Okay if you say so. How about you think about that later though. Let's go to Daigon Alley we still haven't gotten all of out school supplies."

"Wow I never thought I'd hear those words out of you mouth," James said with a lightly concerned expression on his face.

"Getting school supplies isn't my only reason to go there," Sirius said with a smirk and wink in James direction.

"Ahhh. So this is about girls." James laughed some things would never change. Sirius would always chase girls. Well more like girls chasing Sirius. James laughed at that as Sirius grinned and ran upstairs to get ready as he was still in his pyjamas.

At Hogwarts girls chased around all the marauders well except Peter. They loved Sirius's rugged good looks. They loved him he was a rebel, dangerous, a player but the loved him anyways. They chased around Remus James' other good friend because they thought he looked extremely hot with the scars that covered his face and body. He never dated which made him appear mysterious and he was also sweet and sensitive and apparently that turned them on. However if they found out his secret of where he goes once a month they might not find his so sensitive and sweet anymore. James was what he thought (even thought Sirius argued) Hogwarts 1 Hottie. Girls loved his. He was handsome, funny, charming, and athletic. What more could girls want? He was the number one prankster and was quidditch captain since his 5th year. Yep life was good and once he won over Lily life would be perfect. James grinned as went to find a pair of shoes so he could apparate to Diagon Alley.

The sun shone through the windows and onto Lily's bed. "_It__'__s unfair__"_thought Lily. It was unfair that the sun looked so happy while Lily felt so miserable. Lily had just come to the realization that summer was almost over and that she was to go back to Hogwarts in three days. Lily used to count down the days until she would leave but now she dreaded going back to the magical world.

Lily was perfect, she had perfect friends, the perfect family, and she had perfect grades. She was beautiful and popular. What more could anyone ever want? _A lot more _thought Lily. Lily wanted real friends, friends who cared about her. Lily wanted a family that understood her not a family that just smiled and nodded, because they didn't understand what she was going through. All this hadn't bothered Lily before because before she had Severus, but now even Severus wouldn'ttalk to her anymore.

The sun shone brighter like it was mocking Lily and her depression. Lily pulled the covers over her head. As she did the Daily Profit fell from the edge of her bed onto the floor. The cover showed a picture of the Dark Mark, the symbol that Lily feared most. There had been another killing. Lord Voldemort was another reason Lily didn't want to go back. She was scared and Lily didn't know how to deal with that feeling. The one thing that Lily never was, was scared.

But now Lily was constantly scared. Scared for her friends, scared for her parents, scared for her sister, scared about being alone and unloved, scared about her future and scared about death.

"LILY! WAKE UP. YOU NEED TO GET YOU SCHOOL SUPPLIES TODAY!"

At the sound of her mothers voice Lily groaned and slowly got out bed and walked to the bathroom. About one hour later Lily walked down the stairs, fully dressed in a causal tank top and jeans.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Evans." Lily heard the voice of Petunia's boyfriend Vernon Dursley. Vernon Dursley, Lily always considered him a joke, when Petunia first started dating him. But her sister, and him had been dating for the past two years. It started out funny but now he was just getting to be increasingly annoying. Wanting to be spared from an encounter with him Lily cut through her kitchen and took the back door out to her backyard. At least there was one thing good about going back thought Lily. She and just met with her old childhood friend Ashlin Devereux. Lily smiled as she thought about it. Yes she was going to Hogwarts where she would be in constant fear but at least she would have a friend. For the first time since the summer began Lily actually laughed. A real laugh not a hollow fake laugh. A laugh that brightened the petite girls heart. She took a breath and apparated to Diagon

Alley with a faint _pop!_

_**Tell me if you like it. review!! no flames. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

Forgetting the Pain

Chapter Two - Old Friends and a New Love

**A/N. Okay this is my next chapter. I sorry this not as long as my last chapter. Unless you like short chapters then you will like this chapter. For me this chapter was kind of hard to write so I have like a million different versions of it but I this one is the best. And sorry if the spelling and grammar sucks. Okay and I guess that's all. READ!! **

The street once so full of life was now dead, and Ashlin could feel it. _This is Voldemorts doing _though Ashlin. No one feels safe outside their home anymore. There was barely anyone there and those there were walking huddled in groups. Ashlin felt lonely there walking down the street by herself. _I had better do this fast. _Ashlin first went into Flourish and Blotts to get her text books. After about a half an hour Ashlin walked out of the last shop Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ashlin was walking to the Leaky Cauldron when she bumped into a passer buyer.

"Oww, what the bloody hell!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Ashlin stood up and went to help the other person up. She grabbed onto his left hand and pulled him up however when she was his face, her insides went cold. It was James. She quickly let go of his hand as her hands went to her shock face.

"Owww." yelled a now extremely annoyed James Potter.

"James!"

"Yes. How do you know my name?" _He doesn't recognise me_ Ashlin didn't blame him he hadn't seen her in over 7 years and she didn't look like the same ten year old she had left as. He however looked exactly the same. From his tussled hair, too his friendly hazel eyes. Well noted Ashlin as James stood up he didn't look exactly the same. Ashlin smiled as she saw that the scrawny ten year old was now built with toned muscles.

"James it's me. Ashlin. Ashlin Devereux. You know James your old best friend since what you wore diapers. You know James this kind of hurts that you don't remember me." Ashlin said this in a mock hurt voice with a hint of sarcasm. _Yaa that's what I should sound like a happy, slightly sarcastic old friend that James used to know. _Ashlin plastered a fake happy smile on her face as she waited for James response. And she shore received one just the one she had been worried about.

"ASHLIN! What are you doing here? This is so amazing. I haven't seen you in ages. Wow just wow." James said this all with a smile but soon something seemed to click in his mind and the smile quickly disappeared and an angry frown took his place. Ashlin braced herself for the yelling she was to receive. "ASHLIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?? HUH?? WHERE DID YOU GO WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A GOODBYE??" The few people who were walking in the streets looked at James like he was crazy. This hurriedly walked away from him keeping their children far from view incase James saw them.

"James, keep your voice down stop yelling. I'm sorry I didn't tell you there was a reason for it. I didn't mean it. "

"DIDN'T MEAN IT? ARE YOU JOKING ME! WELL THIS REASON BETTER BE A GOOD ONE!" It seemed James said all of this with one breath as he let out a huge breath but still the look of anger never left his face.

"Whoa James calm down. Umm well it's kind of a, long story. Do you mind if we talk about it later," Ashlin had a hopeful expression on her face. For good measure she put on an innocent expression on her face that usually made boys putty in her hands. Thank god James was no different.

"Sure fine that's ok. Come to my house. Potter manor. You still remember where it is?" James asked Ashlin he was still angry but his voice was less harsh now. Ashlin nodded a yes. James bent down and helped Ashin pick up her parcels off the floor. Once they were both up their parcels in their hands James looked at Ashlin. "Okay come over at 7:00. Okay." He said it as a statement not as a question.

Ashlin was about to say yes when something entered her mind. "Actually James can I come a little bit later? Like around 8?"

"Umm Ok sure. I guess so. But you won't forget right? Or leave?" asked James with a worried expression on his face.

"No James of course not. I'm here to stay this time." Ashlin smiled at James then was about to apparate when James asked her something.

"What are you doing at seven?

"Oh I'm having dinner at a friend's house. You might know her she goes to Hogwarts. Lily. Lily Evans." Ashlin quickly waved at James and with a faint _pop _her apparated.

James just stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe this. His old best friend was friends with the love of his life. This was just too much for one afternoon. James quickly ran to the Leaky Cauldron to find Sirius. He had to tell Sirius what just happened. This could help him win over Lily. Tripping over the cobbled stones James toned legs moved as fast as they could to the Leaky Cauldron.

**Tell me what you think!! Did you like it? Hate it?? Should I change anything?? Any questions?? Or if you have any ideas they are appreciated. Remember this is my first fic. So I don't know if it is good or not. REVIEW!! PLZ? No flames. **


	3. Chapter 3 Thinking

**Chapter 3 - Thinking**

**A/N So here's the next chapter. There isn't really a lot going on here but Ashlin will see James the next chapter. And you will find out a little bit more about her old life with her family. So read and review.**

**Disclaimer/ These wonderful characters all belong to JK Rowling. Except for Ashlin. **

James sat on his favourite chair by the pool in the Potter Manors large backyard. Sirius was sitting on the side of the pool with his feet dangling of the side dipped into the pool. He was sipping some fruity drink while James was telling him of his encounter with Ashlin. Sirius just smiled and nodded at James words. James was his best friend and he was the only person that Sirius would actually sit and listen to his problems. James let out a sigh as he finished his story. He waited for Sirius to say something.

"Okay so this is what happened. You were walking to the leaky cauldron when someone knocked you over. This person happened to be your old best friend. You invited her over and she agreed. Okay so I don't get it? This was what was so important that you had to grab me from the hot girls at the leaky cauldron and make me come home." Sirius asked. Even though James was his best friend he would be happy to listen to his problem if there actually was a problem this was just stupid and it made his annoyed. I mean he could be making out with some extremely hot girls right now.

"You don't get in Padfoot. Ashlin was my best friend when we were little. We made plans of going to Hogwarts together and everything. But then her parents got a divorce and she just moved away. She didn't even tell me she moved. She didn't come over for a few days. And I dint know why. My asked my parents and they told me not to worry about t it. After a few weeks I got a letter I the mail telling me she moved away. I mean she still sent a few letters after that but they were always so distant. And she never came to visit or anything. And now about six years later out of no where I bump into her. This is big! And there's something else. I find out she is friends with Evans!"

"What? Lily Evans? Seriously?"

"Yes. This is huge news. I mean if they are friends then maybe Ashlin can help me get a date with her. Maybe. Anyways Ashlin said she would come here at about 8. So what do you want to do until then?"

"I'm not sure." Sirius said while getting up to hiss feet. He started walking away from the pool then out of no where it started running full speed back towards it and jumping strait into the pool. A huge cannonball. Water splashed all over and soaked James.

"PADFOOT WHAT THE EFFING HELL!" James scream at Padfoot. He was angry but when he saw Sirius laughing his ass off he couldn't help but laugh to. James took of his shirt to reveal his muscular and toned body complete with a six-pack. He jumped into the pool after Sirius. The two boys splashed each other and soon started a game of water polo.

Lily was sitting on her porch looking up at the stars. It was a clear cloudless night. She could count all the hundreds of stars. Looking up there Lily's mind started to wander. This was going to be her last year at Hogwarts. It was exiting but at the same time kind of frightening. When she graduated she would be leaving everything that was familiar to her. Leaving the safety of Hogwarts. I guess she was just worried about becoming an adult. Leaving the kid inside her behind. Lily shivered. It was a cool night even though it was the summer. Lily had just got back from hanging out with Ashlin. It was weird having Ashlin come back but it also felt good. I mean they had been friends for so long. Maybe not best friends because Sev was always her best friend well until last year.

Lily sighed and closed her eyes determined not to cry over Sev. She had cried to much over the loss of their friendship last year. It was stupid really. Not her fault. It was Severus's. he was the one hanging out with a bad crowd those future death eaters. He was always reading those dark art book.

Lily wiped the few tears that did manage to fall down her cheeks. She stood p and wrapped her green sweater tighter around her body and walked inside her house.

Ashlin walked up the stairs to her flat. She didn't want to take the elevators. She wasn't up to everyone staring at her face. Right no Ashlin wanted to be alone. As she walked up she thought of what she was going to say to James when she go to his house. Ashlin hadn't been planning on seeing him like this. She wanted to be prepared have a story to go by. Ashlin didn't want to tell him the truth of what happened. Well not the whole truth.

When people saw Ashlin they would see a very beautiful and very wealthy girl. They assumed she had the perfect life. She had very rich parents, she came from a pureblood family. She was a model for witch weekly and she used to be a cheerleader for _Quiberon Quafflepunchers_. But they didn't about Ashlin's real life. They life behind the perfect smile. Ashlin finally made it to her flat. She took her key from her purse and opened the door. The flat was huge it had 4 bedrooms and each bedroom had its own bathroom. It had a large kitchen and sitting room. But it was so messy. Boxes were all over the flat. Ashlin had just moved in a week ago ad just didn't get a chance to unpack everything. Ashlin dodged the piles of boxes and made her way to her room. She fell on top of her bed and closed her eyes. It was still a while until she had to go and see James.

**Hope you like it. Please Review. No flames. **


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

_**Chapter 4 - Memories**_

_**Here is chapter 4! I hope its good. I don't really think it that good but I cant seem to make it any better. So I guess this is it. The words in italics are usually memories or someone's thoughts in their head. Or both! Lol! Please read and review. I only have 5 reviews its kind of sad : ( but I have had 330 hits! So u other people plx review! Even if its only one word! Plz?**_

_Ashlin sat on the top step of the main staircase to her house. She could here the voices of her family from two floor below. Her family was pureblood and not the nice kind either. They were so proud of their heritage it made Ashlin sick, they treated everybody else like dirt beneath their feet like they didn't even matter. She hated it here. Today was Ashlins' sister's birthday witch meant all her pureblood relatives came over for dinner and were all yelling and talking about how they were better then everybody else because they were pureblood. Eventually they got to the subject of Lord Voldemort. Every single person in her family thought he was a hero for getting rid of the muggles and non-purebloods. Eventually Ashlin got to fed up she ran to her bedroom. _

_Thank god for Dumbledore. Because of him she would be able to leave her family's mansion in France and spend her last year at school not at Beaxbatons but at Hogwarts. Ashlin was originally going there before everything went wrong. Her family found out she was associating with muggles, and her parents divorces. Her father remarried about two months after the divorce and they all moved from their home in England to France. But know she was going back. Dumbledore has been there from the beginning, he was there from the day I was born, he's also probably the reason I'm not like parents an everybody else in my family. Dumbledore didn't know how Ashlin was treated at home. No one knew. Ashlin didn't like to tell anyone, this was her own business. Except for her friend Alice Scott. Having only one friend Ashlin was always reading which made her ten times smarter then everybody else._

_Ashlin had one friend in France Alice Scott. Alice was the nicest person she had ever met. She had round face and friendly baby blue eyes with short blonde hair. She was short and slightly overweight. Alice was very gifted at Herbology and was going with Ashlin to Hogwarts. Alice's parents died two years ago at the hands of Voldemort. Her parents were gifted but would not join Voldemort so he killed them. Ever since then Alice had been living by with her aunt and uncle. As soon as Ashlin told her she was going to Hogwarts Alice said she was going with her. So both girls had bought a flat in London. Though both girls were beat friends they weren't very much alike. _

_Alice was afraid of breaking rules totally unlike Ashlin who lived on breaking the rules and being different then everyone else. She probably had broken a record of number of detentions. She loved pulling pranks. The main reason to do this was to embarrass her father as he had to get her out of suspension numerous times. _

The present day Ashlin got up from her trance. She had been thinking about a few day before she left for London. It was her sisters birthday and naturally the whole family was there.

Ashlin got up from her bed she waked into the bathroom right next to her won room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the same face that everybody else saw but her interpretation was totally different. They saw a beautiful and happy girl but she saw someone depressed and bored with life. Adhlin looked away she didn't like looking at herself. It was something her sisters would starre into the mirrow all the time like there was nothing better to do. 

Ashlin grabbed a light lip-gloss and applied it to her lips and put on a little eyeliner. She normally didn't wear make up and if she did only a little. Her face was already perfect it didn't need anything else. Ashlin brushed through her hair and decided to change her clothes. It was later at night and it was cooler then before when she was hanging out with Lily and Alice. Ashlin smiled as she thought about their afternoon together. 

She had introduced Alice to Lily. The two had hit it off immediately. They had gone shopping and a walk around the park. They had even talked about Hogwarts and them being head girl and prefect together. Ashlin was once again pulled into her memory of getting her Hogwarts letter. 

"_Ashlin you__'__ve got a letter!__"__ screeched Ashlin's older sister. She was shorter then Ashlin but only by al little but and she was a year older. She had blonde hair that was pin strait. She had a snooty looked on her face with her large nose turned upwards. _

"_Thanks Chelsea.__"__ said Ashlin sweetly. She e was only going to see her sister for a few more weeks before she left she might as well be nice._

"_Whatever just get out of my way,__"____**So much for being nice thought Ashlin. **__She took her letter and walked back up to her bedroom. The letter was made of thick yellow parchment and her name was written on the back in bottle green ink. It was from Hogwarts. Ashlin quickly ripped open the envelope it had two letters in it and a golden badge. Ashlin picked it up it said __"__Ashlin Scarlet __Devereux Head Girl"._

_Putting it down Ash-Lynne picked up the first letter._

_Dear Miss. __Devereux ,_

_Congratulations you have been made one of the Head Girls at Hogwarts. Normally there would be only 2 heads but we are in dark times and it would be safer to have three heads. You will meet the heads on the Hogwarts express on September 1__st__ in the Heads Compartment where you will receive further instruction. You should know that this is a very high honour and should be treated with respect and the power should not be abused. The two other head will be James Potter and Lily Evans. Congratulations again._

_Professor McGonagall_

_Ash-Lynne felt very happy more happy the she had ever felt before. She picked up the next letter._

_Dear Miss. __Devereux ,_

_This is just a reminder to tell you that you have been accepted in the following classes; __Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Divination History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Ash-Lynne already knew all of this, so she put that letter to the side and quickly skimmed the last letter which listed her school supplies. _

Ashlin had absolutely no idea at why she would be head girl. She was nothing special and she had never even gone to Hogwarts before. But Lily has assured her that she would be a great head girl. However in Lily's letter it didn't say that James would be head boy because the whole time she was wondering who it would be. Ashlin didn't have the heart to tell her it was James Potter. Because in all her letters to Ashlin all Lily ever did was complain about James Potter. So Ashlin kept that piece of information to herself I mean she would find out eventually. Ashlin just hoped that she would have a hear attack and die or something. 

Ashlin looked at the clock and saw that it said 8:10. Her eyes widened. She couldn't be late. Ashlin quickly grabbed a coat and dashed out side the building and apparated to the Potter Manor. 

She's not coming, she's not coming, she's not coming. These thoughts kept replaying James head. It was 8:15 and Ashlin still wasn't here. 

"Don't worry mate she'll be here. She must be running late. Stop pacing your making me dizzy."

"Sorry pad foot. But what if your wrong? What if she isn't coming at all? What if.."

But James didn't get to finish his sentence because Sirius just cut him off. 

"What if What if What if! There are millions of what ifs. What if she jumped off a bridge, the jumped on a train and is now living with a fat guy named Larry and a skinny guy named Bob who wants to have sex with her. What if after the train falls off a cliff and it explodes! What if…"

"PADFOOT SHUT UP! I GET IT!" James yelled at his best friend who just smirked back. "Cant say anything around here."

"Glad you get my point." said Sirius who didn't here James last comment. 

James reached over to smack Sirius over the head but Sirius dodged it and ending up hitting air and then falling over onto the ground. Just then Ashlin walked in with a confused expression on her face. Soon realising that James had fallen she started to giggle. "Every time I see you, you are on the floor." Ashlin walked over and grabbed James arm and helped him up. Once he was up on his own two feet. He gave him a huge hug. James not expecting that was a but surprised. But her hugged her back. "I missed you James."

"Didn't know you liked me so much Ashlin." James teased but he was happy she was here he missed her too. 

Ashlin smacked James playfully on the arm. 

"You wish!"

Sirius looked on at the scene from the hallway door so they couldn't see him. There were many emotions playing around in his head. He was happy for James. James had his friend back. But he also felt a little jealous and sad because this was his old best friend. What if James didn't want to be his best friend anymore? What if he was replaced with Ashlin? But he also felt something else. Something he couldn't describe. He looked into Ashbins' swirly waves they were mostly a deep blue today. He felt a pang in his stomach it was doing flip flops. He thought Ashlin looked beautiful. But he never felt this way about a girl. He didn't just want to make out with her or shag her then leave her. He genuinely wanted something more. But he could put a finger on it. _Love…_ "No it couldn't be I just met her" said Sirius quietly so they didn't hear him. Sirius removed the thought from his head as James finally spotted him and was about to introduce him to Ashlin. 

**Sorry if the spelling and grammer is really bad. But I didn't feel like checking over it sorry. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Heads

_**Chapter 5 - The Heads**_

_**a/n: Ok I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Completely my fault I have no excuses except for me being lazy and writers block. This chapter is knd of long. I hope you like it! Please read and review. **_

It was three days later. September 1st to be exact. It was the first day of their last year at Hogwarts. The seventh years woke up feeling anxious. This was their last year at school. Their last year being a kid. Protected from the outside world.

It was Lily's last year to find happiness.

It was James last year to win over the love of his life.

It was Sirius's last year to break the record for most detentions. And even though he wouldn't admit it to find someone to love really love not shag in a broom closet but love.

It was Ashlin's last year to find a purpose in life.

It was Remus' last year protected from the prejudices of the outside world. With only the marauders knowing his secret.

It was Peters last year to prove that he's not worthless. That he can be just as good if not better then his friends.

It was Alice's last year to find someone to love

It was their last year…last year…last…

The next morning passed as a dreamlike blur. Nome of the teenagers had a detailed memory of waking up and rushing to pack any last minute items. They had no memory of apparating to Kings Cross or in some cases flooing to king cross. Theses memories seemed to disappear but in truth they weren't memories it was present.

Lily looked up at the clear blue sky. It was a beautiful day but at the same time it was sad. She rolled her trunk as passer byers looked at her strangely when her owl hooted. She passed Platform 8. And soon came and faced platform 9 and 10. Lily let in a deep breath. This was it. When she crossed this barrier she would leave her childhood forever. No going back entering the real world. As a child all she wanted to do was grow up to prove that she could do it alone. But now alls she wanted to do was run away and hide behind her mothers skirt. She shook these thoughts from her head. She out a smile on her face. She fixed the head Girl badge on her shirt and stepped through the barrier.

The platform was packed with life. There were trolleys rattling as they moved across the platform. Owls were hooting in their cages. Children were running to meet their friends and parents were sobbing into handkerchiefs. The Hogwarts Express was hissing and it clanked and it was whistling. The sun was shining down on the scene. It cheered Lily up slightly. But as she started moving towards the train she saw some Aurors standing around to platform a reminder to Lily. A reminder to everyone that the wizarding world is no longer safe. That they are in a war. Lily decided not to board the train yet. She started walking around the platform helping the first year as she is head girl and this is her duty. Lily was helping a small Hufflepuff first year get their trunk onto the train when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Lily whipped her head back and saw a tall brunette girl.

It was her friend Marlene McKinnon. "Hey Marlene." Marlene was a tall witch. She had shoulder length dark brown hair. She wasn't very pretty but she wasn't ugly either.

"Hey Lily! How was your summer?"

"Oh it was fine. How was your? Did you have fun with your family in Spain?"

"Oh yes! It was so much fun. I had the greatest time! I'm so excited for this year! Aren't you? I mean this is our last year and… its just wow!"

"Whoa Marlene. You talk way to much and way to fast." Marlene let out a giggle. The whistle for the red engine blew so the girls both heaved their trunks onto the train and went to find a compartment. We found one at the end since most of the others was full. Inside was sitting Alice and Ashlin. Well Alice was sitting reading a book while Ashlin was leaning over looking for something in her trunk.

"Hey Lily!" Alice said to her new friend.

"Hey Alice. Do you mind if we sit here?" Alice nodded her head implying that the two girls could sit down. "Ph and this is my friend Marlene McKinnon. Alice shook Marlene's hand and said hello and Ashlin who just found what she was looking for shook her hand too.

"Hey Lily and pleasure to meet you Marlene." Ashlin flashed one of her best smiles. Marlene was at a loss for words as she looked at Ashlin. She was already dressed in her school uniform. But even though she, Alice and Lily were in their uniforms too hers looked so much better.

Her robe was open so you could see what she was wearing under it. The skirt looked shorter showing of her long pale legs. The dark grey colour complimented her skin. Her sweater was hugging her curves perfectly and had a low necking line showing some cleavage. She kind of made Marlene feel a little shy.

"Ph Lily we should get to the heads Compartment. The meeting starts in a few minutes."

Lily nodded and the two girls walked out of the compartment. Alice asked Marlene a question about Hogwarts which go the girls talking as girls usually do.

"Come on Padfoot! We are going to be late! I cant believe you let me sleep in! Lily will never forgive me if I'm late for the heads meeting!"

"Chill Prongs. We wont be late." Sirius and James jumped onto the Hogwarts Express as it started moving away from the platform. They dragged their trunks along the aisle of the train. And they met up with Remus who was just in front of them.

"Hey Moony! Long time no see mate!" Sirius yelled even though he was right in front of him.

"Padfoot I just saw you two days ago and keep your voice down." said Remus turning red.

"Two days too long mate. You know I cant stand to be away from you," Sirius laughed. "Relax Remus. You know its only a joke stop being a goody two shoes. That s the head boy over here." Sirius said pointing his elbow into James chest.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late for the heads meeting! Sirius can you take my trunk to a compartment I have to go." Not even waiting from Sirius, James ran down the aisle to the very front of the train where the heads compartment was located.

"Man he needs to loosen up." Said Sirius. Remus just shrugged and helped Sirius drag James trunk along. They were late so most of the compartments were either full or close to being full. They finally found one that was almost empty and it was also one of the biggest compartment aside from the heads compartment. There were already two girls sitting there. Sirius knew one of them. It was Marlene the tall girl who was in their year and there was another petite blonde sitting there. Without being polite and knocking Sirius barged into the compartment "Don't mind me ladies." he said as he put his trunk down and sat down on the seat right next to the blonde. The two girls let out a scream of surprise as Sirius came in. Remus looking embarrassed at his friends rudeness stepped in.

"Ummm hey Marlene. Do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is almost full." Remus asked. Marlene turned red in the face when she saw Remus. Though she would never admit it she had the biggest crush on him since 5th year. "Sure Remus. Oh this is Alice." Marlene said pointing to the girl sitting next to a bored looking Sirius. "She just moved here from France."

"Pleasure to meet you Alice." this time it was Sirius who spoke. "I'm Sirius Black. Famous Marauder and might I add single." Alice turned a bright pink it was Remus who saved her.

"Don't worry about him Alice. I find it best to ignore him. Who else is sitting here? There are two other trunks."

Marlene looking for an excuse to talk to Remus jumped in to answer. "Oh Lily and her friend who also came to France I think her names Ashlin."

"Oh ya I met her a few days ago at James house. She's really nice don't you think."

"Mhm" said her Marlene with a hint of scientism in her voice. She didn't really like Ashlin and didn't particularly like that Remus lied her. Marlene turned around and continued her conversation with Alice leaving Remus to talk to Sirius. The boy decided to play a game of exploding snap. They invited the girls but they refused. The train ride went on like this for about an hour.

James ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the heads compartment. Finally reaching the door in record time James stopped. He fixed his slightly rumpled uniform he fixed his badge properly onto the front of his robe. He attempted to flatten his hair but it was unsuccessful it still lay messily on his head. James took a deep breath and entered the compartment.

Inside was the most beautiful sight that James had ever seen. His beautiful Lily.

"Ah here is my beautiful lily-flower" James said in a song-song voice. Lily turned down her face was turning a light shade of red. The anger evident in her face.

"What are you doing here Potter? Aren't you supposed to be with your friends? The marauders or whatever you call yourselves?"

"Actually Lily. Well…this may be heard to believe but I'm um …head boy."

"WHAT? WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD MAKE YOU HEAD BOY? You are lying."

This time it was Ashlin who spoke up. She had kept quite this whole time. She found the whole scene kind of funny. "Um actually Lily. James is telling the truth. He is head boy."

"How do you know this? You don't even know who Potter is."

"Actually Lily. The truth is that I've known James as long as I've known you. We have been friends. I just didn't tell you earlier because you are always complaining about him I didn't want to bring it up," said Ashlin. She hoped her friends wouldn't be too angry at her. Instead Lily just smiled.

"It's alright Ash. Alls forgotten. Well we better get ready for the meeting. The prefects should be here soon."

The three heads sat down around the small mahogany table by the window. While Lily was writing out the passwords to gove to the prefects all James could do was stare at her. The way she pushed her hair out of her eyes when she was reading. Or when she crinkled her noise while she was concentrating. He also saw her smile and heard her laugh at the jokes and comments made by Ashlin. As James thought about it he realised he rarely ever saw Lily smile or truly laugh. It was like Lily was more of herself around Ashlin. Like she felt more comfortable around her.

Finally James was brought back to reality as he heard Lily's angry voice yelling at him. "POTTER! Finally you hear me! Are you even paying attention to what's happening? You had better actual do you duties as head boy this year. And mature up. Because I am not going to deal with it." Lily was not joking. Her face said it all. She turned around as the prefects started walking in.

"Okay everybody listen up!" all the prefects stopped talking to each other and lifted their heads up to Lily's face. "I'm Lily Evans and I'm the head girl this year. Actually as you all know there is a war going on because of safety precautions there are going to be three heads this year. The other head is Ashlin Deveraux and James Potter." The other prefects stared up at amazement when James named was called. A few of the girls giggled and the Slytherin boys snorted. Most of them were wondering why on earth he was head boy. He never followed any of the rules. Or didn't anything to prove he would be a good head boy. Then their eyes wandered to Ashlin's face. They had never seen her before. And they would have known I she went to Hogwarts. Hers was a face you would never forget. The boys all stared at her longingly and the girls stared daggers at her face jealous.

"Hmm hmm. Lily coughed quietly to get everyone's attention. Also there are a few new students coming to Hogwarts. They have just moved here from other schools. Your other head Girl Ashlin is one of them." You are asked to be respectful to these knew students and try to show them around."

The meeting went on like this for a while. James started handing out the passwords that Ashlin handed him to the prefects.

The two Slytherin prefects were Severus Snape and a 5th year Slytherin girl whose name James forgot. James purposely dropped the password as he was handing it to Severus and whispered so Lily wouldn't hear "Don't want to get grease on my hand. You understand don't you Snivellus?" As he was walking by he winked at the other Slytherin prefect. She giggled as Severus glared at her and Potter.

Next he went to the Ravenclaw prefects. It was Mel Chang sister of Ling Chang. James thought that Sirius might have dated her for a week back in 5th year but he couldn't remember. Beside her was the other Ravenclaw prefect William Davies. He was the Quidditch captain for the Ravenclaws and chaser. James didn't like him much so didn't spare him much time there. Then James came to the Hufflepuffs. The female prefect was a brunette girl that James remembered dating last year he thought her name was Marie Zeller but couldn't remember and the male prefect was Amos Diggory. He was a somewhat handsome boy a chaser on the Hufflepuff team. James didn't like him much either so walked over to the Gryffindor Prefects Moony and Lucinda Spinnet. James sat down next to Remus as Lucinda was leaning over talking to Marie.

"Hey moony mate.."

"So James how's it going with Lily?"

"I don't know man. I don't think she likes the fact that I'm head boy. I don't know what to do."

"Well I guess she'll get used to the fact that your head boy. But you have to stop coming on too strong. Stop bothering her and complimenting her. Actually stop talking to her altogether. Only if you have to. And if you remember to be polite and not rude. And the number one thing to remember is not to ask her out. You got it James?"

"Ya alright Moony if you say so." James got up before Lily noticed that he wasn't doing his duty. He handed Remus the password and went over to the to the other heads while the prefects all left the compartment as the meeting was over.

"Well that wasn't so bad." said Ashlin in a cheery voice.

"Ya I guess not. It was quiet good. You especially liked it didn't you? Or did I not see you flirting with William Davies?"

Ashlin giggled. "Well you were flirting with that handsome boy from Hufflepuff weren't you?"

"Amos? Well I guess I was." Lily started giggling too. James then came up from behind them and they stopped giggling.

"Is there anything else left to do Ashlin?" asked James deliberately not looking at Lily.

"Um no I think we are done here. You can go back to your compartment."

"Alright see you at Hogwarts later then alright?"

"Ya sure James bye." Ashlin told her friend. James nodded his head in Lilies direction then left the compartment.

"I guess we should go to then right?" asked Lily. She didn't feel so happy anymore. Why wasn't potter acknowledging her. Then Lily shook the feeling off. She shouldn't care. I should be happy that he want bothering her.

Lily followed Ashlin out the heads compartment to go back to their other compartment.

_**Sorry about the grammar and spelling. **_

_**Was it good? Let me know! Review!**_

_**Please people review! I will not update unless i reach 15 reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Feast with a Hint of Je

**Chapter 6 - The Feast with a Hint of Jealousy **

**(A/N) : Sorry this chapter took so long. I did have the 6th chapter typed out but then by accident I deleted it. So I had to rewrite it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed: HarryPotterFanAles, Moonlight Swan, BelloTopaOcchi, stitchalena. Oh and all the words on intalics are Marlene's thoughts.**

The Hogwarts express had just reached the Hogsmeade station. It was getting dark outside. You could see the stars beginning to appear. The students were piling out eager to get to the feast.

There plenty of Aurors at the station. Probably to keep the residents of Hogsmeade safe and to protect the castle.

The timid first years were nervously approaching the giant that was Hagrid. They would as was tradition go to Hogwarts by boat. It was a clear night. A good night to be on the lake.

The other students were going to take the horseless carriages. Well horseless to some people. Ashlin saw them and do did some for the other students. More students then usual saw the threstals that were dragging along the carriages. More families had been hurt over the summer, more families had been torn apart.

The four Marauders managed to get a carriage to themselves by kicking some 2nd years out who got there first. Alice, Ashlin, Lily and Marlene were the last to get out of the train because Lily wanted to make sure all the students got out safely and being the good friends that they were they waited for her. Once they jumped off the train most of the spaces in the carriages were taken so the four girls had to split up and go in separate carriages. Alice and Marlene managed to find a carriage with 2 leftover seats and so did Lily and Ashlin sharing it with a couple of Ravenclaw third years.

**Lily and Ashlin's Carriage**

"Lily I don't know why you are so mad! It was just water! They probably didn't mean it."

"Of course he meant it Ashlin! You don't get it! The marauders are always playing pranks like this. I mean they are so immature. Water balloons! Where does he get theses ideas! I mean my robe and my hair was soaking wet!

"Lily you're a witch you had it dry in like a second!"

"Yes but you're missing the point Ashlin! They should know better. They are seventh years. This is their last year here. They should at least grow up now!"

"Lily. You're right this is our last year at Hogwarts. But in a way its also our last year to be able to act as kids. You know? Because once we're out of here we have to grow up."

"Yes that's true. But they have had so many years to act as kids they should mature up now to get ready for the real world!"

"Lily you're hopeless. But lily you shouldn't have yelled at James. He didn't even pull the prank. He was with us. It was Sirius."

"James probably knew about."

"Whatever Lily. I guess you know them better then I do. I mean I have only known James my WHOLE LIFE!" Lily stuck her tongue at Ashlin.

"Oh that's mature Lils."

"Lily giggled. "I can't believe you knew James before. What happened with you two? From what you told me you two had always been the best of friends." Lily felt a pang of jealousy in her.

"Well me and you were best friends too remember? I don't know what happened. I guess when I moved away we couldn't talk anymore and we just became more distant you know?"

"I guess so."

"Anyways Lily. Alls I'm saying is have some faith with James. He's really not that bad you know.

"Ya whatever. But Why do they always break the rules?" Lily let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh come on Lily. Lighten up. I remember when we were kids we would always get in trouble for breaking the rules."

"Pshh! I never broke the rules. You always did and dragged me along with you so got into trouble too!"

Ashlin laughed at the memories of her childhood. "Ya but I know you loved every minute of breaking the rules."

"I did not!" Lily said with a huff.

"Ya whatever you say." Ashlin let out a giggle. Pretty soon so did Lily. Then both girls were laughing hysterically.

Soon the carriages arrived at the gates of Hogwarts castle. The students quickly raced to the front doors. Lily and Ashlin met up with Marlene. "Hey where's Alice?" asked Ashlin her tone worried.

"Oh she's up there talking with Frank Longbottom," Marlene tilted her head forewords pointing to Alice. Alice was walking next to a tall boy with light brown almost brown hair. He was telling her something and she giggled.

"Aw they're so cute." the four girls laughed.

"He was sitting in our carriage and him Alice hit it off fast."

"Well he is kind of cute so I definitely approve. Just as long as Alice shares." Sid Ashlin She was just joking of course and Lily laughed but Marlene didn't. This just lowered her opinion on Ashlin even more.

_**(Marlene's POV just the words in italics are Marlene's thoughts)**_

_God she is such a slut! How can she say something like that! I knew she no good as soon as I saw her. I mean look at her clothing. I mean the way she leaves her robe open so her school uniform is showing. And her shirt if it was any tighter the buttons would probably pop off! And her skirt its so short. _

"Our you alright Marlene?" asked Ashlin pulling Marlene out of her head. Ashlin had a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. I'm fine." The girls made it through the entrance halls just diverting peeves who was terrorizing a few of the third years. Ashlin was laughing at it but Lily had a disapproving look on her face. Seeing Lily's face Ashlin shut her mouth.

"Look Lily there's James let's go sit there." said Lily pointing to the Gryffindor table. Lily groaned. "Oh come on Lily, you said you'd give them a chance. Please for me?" Ashlin put on a pout.

Lily turned her head. "Hey Marlene do you mind if we sit there?" Lily was begging her inwardly to say no. _Hmmm maybe I can nag a seat next to Remus. Oh…Remus so sweet. I wish he would ask me out. But he doesn't date anyone. _

"Ya sure Lily, I don't mind."

"Fine we can sit there." said Lily with a frown on her face.

"Yay! Thanks Lily!" gushed Ashlin. The three girls walked up to the middle of the table where the marauders were seated.

"Hey Ashlin," said Sirius. "Hey um…Marlene…right?"

"Yes, " mumbled Marlene a blush crept to her cheeks. _Why can't anyone remember me. I mean we've been in the same house for 6 years. He remembers Ashlin's name and he just met her!_

"Oh and hi Lily," said Sirius. "Listen Lily I'm sorry...you know about the train, and the water balloons. It was stupid and immature of me." Sirius said in a huff. He might have said it but he sure didn't mean it.

"Apology accepted Sirius."

"Are you girls going to sit here?" asked James not looking at Lily.

"Yes if its alright with you, " said Ashlin with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Ya of course it is!"

Ashlin sat down in between Sirius and Remus. This didn't go so well for Marlene since the other side of Remus was taken. So instead she sat by peter. This caused Lily's cheeks to go red since now the only space left was next to James and mind you it was a very tight spot. She quickly sat down. But to her astonishment he didn't make any perverted comments or anything. He just continued his conversation with Ashlin who was talking animatedly with Remus and James. She was so amazed by Hogwarts. She thought it was absolutely brilliant.

"Oh its just so grand James. Just like I imagined it. Well actually its even better then I imagined it," gushed Ashlin.

_Hmm ya right. She's just trying to flirt with James. I cant believe her. The second she walks into Hogwarts. To bad James probably wont even give her a second glance. He's to hooked on Lily. Though she wont give him a chance. _

But Marlene was wrong. James was giving his full attention. And then to make her even more angry Remus joined in the conversation as well. He was normally very quite and not one to talk to girls like Ashlin.

_Why is he talking to her? Her never talks to any girls at all! He's always so sweet. Not at all shallow like most guys. He's so sweet, and he looks so handsome, and he's always going home to visit his poor sick mother. _Marlene let out a sigh looking thinking about Remus, her eyes started glaring over.

"Um Marlene? Are you alright?" asked Lily waving her hand back and forth in front of Marlene's face.

"Huh?…what? Oh ya I'm fine." said Marlene coming out of her trance. Her face turned red. Now everyone was staring at her. "Stop daydreaming Marlene. One day you'll get stuck in that world of yours," said Lily. Ashlin giggled. This caused Marlene's face to turn even more read. But by now no one was looking her way.

"Well you went to Beauxbatons. It has to be pretty amazing to right?" asked Remus.

"Ya its not bad. It just to tidy. Not mysterious and cool like here."

Remus was about to ask Ashlin something else when they were interrupted by Lily.

"Guys stop talking the sorting is beginning."

She was right the sorting hat had been placed at the front of the great hall on a stool. It sang its song and the first student approached the stool looking nervous. On through all the cheering from each house the sorting was done.

"It was shorter then usual don't you think, " asked Sirius.

"Mhm, " Remus nodded. "It was its because parents are afraid they want to keep their families together because of the war they are keeping their children home."

"Settle down everyone" The voices in the great hall died down. Everyone was paying attention to Dumbledore who had just spoken. "Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. Now I would like to make a formal speech to you all but I doubt anyone would here me over the rumbling of yours stomach. So dig in" as he finished plates and plates of food appeared on the table. Before anyone could begin to eat Sirius and James had piled their plates with food. They were gobbling it down. Lily looked at them with disgust Remus sighed and began to pile his plate and Ashlin just giggled. Soon the tables were clear and to signal an end Sirius let out a large burp.

"Thank you Mr. Black," said Dumbledore but with a twinkle his eyes and a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No problem professor. Anytime!" most of the girls giggled and were looking at Sirius.

"To our new students welcome and to our old students welcome back! It is lovely to see all of you here safe and sound. I would like to make a few announcements before you all head of to your warm beds. First of all the first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden and some if our older students should take note of that to," Dumbledore looked at the Marauders who just smiled back trying but failing to look innocent. " As you know magic should not be used in the corridors between classes also Mr. Filch would like me to remind you to check the list on his office door of items that are banned. Quidditch trails will be held next week. If you would like to try out give your names to your heads of house. This year we also have a few new students from the foreign schools. I expect you all to how them respect as you would any other student. Now as you all now we are in the midst of a war. We are in dangerous times so I want all of you to take precautions no night time wandering. And if you see something suspicious please inform one of your professors or myself. Now this year we have three heads. One head boy and two head girls. The head girls are Miss Lily Evans," Everyone nodded their heads in agreement they obviously expected it. Most of the slytherins glared at her. "And Miss. Ashlin Devereaux," everyone strained their necks and a few people looked up to get a better look at Ashlin. They were awestruck at her beauty. "and the head boy is Mr. James Potter." now everyone was talking at once. James Potter! The James Potter. Troublemaker and Marauder. This was so unexpected. Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Now would the three heads please stay here once everyone I gone. And everyone else goodnight and get some rest for classes start tomorrow."

**Sorry its not the greatest but I'm really tired. Please R&R. It my Birthday so please? It'll make my day.**

**I'll try to update soon but going camping tomorrow so I probably wont be back till Wednesday and I'll have no internet the whole time. But I'll bring my notebook.**


	7. Chapter 7 Head Dorms

_**Chapter 7 - Head Dorm**_

_**A/N: Ok sorry that this chapter isn't that long. It was supposed to be longer but then you wouldn't get it for another week. **_

_**I probably wont be able to update for a while because of the release of Breaking Dawn. Anybody else a fan of Twilight?**_

_**Thanx to **__**did you say lightswitch**__** for the review, and the favourites. And all those people that read, but don't review please review even if it's only one word it appreciated.**_

_**Anyways I don't own anything this all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling (except for Ashlin)**_

_**R&R**_

_The students were piling out of the great hall going off to bed. James was trying not to look at Lily and Lily was trying to ignore James and Ashlin however futile her attempt was trying to have a conversation with the both of them. _

"_So the feast was excellent wasn't it?" James and Lily just nodded their heads. "Well I guess your both tired, " Ashlin turned around annoyed at her friends behaviour. This was when Dumbledore arrived. _

"_Ah Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, and Miss Devereaux. Now first off I would like to congratulate each of you on earning this position. Now I would like to show you to the head Dorms. Follow me." The three followed Dumbledore. As he walked Dumbledore started talking. "The house elves have worked especially hard on fixing it up for you three. I hope you will find it comfortable. Now the password for it is chivalry but you can change it when you feel the need to. I would suggest changing it often for your own safety." Three students nodded. " Now you should have at least one prefect meeting every month. I would suggest having one right after the quidditch tryouts are over so that everyone's schedules are set. Make sure you pick the Hogsmeade weekends, you also have permission to have a few balls this years, and graduation. Aw we're here." Dumbledore stopped in front of a painting of grand lion. He was standing on his hind legs and in the background was the vast savannah. _

"_Chivalry," said Dumbledore._

"_Correct, you may enter," said the lion in a deep voice. The large painting moved over showing a large oak door that Dumbledore opened. _

_The three stepped into the room. They were astounded as soon as they stepped through the door. The walls were painted Gryffindor red. It was a large room. Almost the size of the Gryffindor common room. One entire wall was covered by a book case except for the middle where there was a wooden door that led to the Gryffindor common room. The wall opposite had a grand fireplace above it was a painting of the Gryffindor lion under it was written in gold calligraphy _

_"In Gryffindor, dwell the brave at heart, they are daring, have nerve, and chivalry, and this sets them apart."There were two small armchairs by the fireplace, a loveseat and a sofa all were gold in colour. They were speechless. It was a magnificent room. They were so amazed by the room that they just about jumped a mile when Dumbledore spoke from behind them. _

_"Well I guess the three of you like the room?"_

_"Hedmaster thank you so much this room is amazing!" said a joyous Lily. James nodded but didn't say anything. _

"_Oh yes Dumbledore it's amazing." said Ashlin enthusiastically. For the most part she was being polite. Her house back in France was just as grand but she liked this room much better. _

_"Oh no need to thank me. The houselves did everything. As it turns out this year all the heads are from Gryffindor so the room was decorated as such. You also each have your own bedrooms and a shared bathroom. I will let you discover them yourselves. I bid you goodnight." Dumbledore bowed out of the room. _

_The three students looked at the wall opposite to the one they entered through. There were four doors each with a name printed on the front. "Lily Evans", "Ashlin Devereux", "Bathroom", "James Potter". Each walked into their own rooms. _

_**Lily's Room (Lily's POV)**_

_I opened the door with some surprised ease. The door was large and made of oak it looked heavy. As it swung open I was at awe. _

_The room was beautiful. The walls were a pale green colour (my favourite colour). On one wall there was a book case but unlike the common room there weren't any books. I realised that this was a personal book case where I could put my own collection of books. It was a good thing that it was big because I had so many books. _

_Opposite from the book case was a huge king size bed. With an emerald green comforter. I jumped onto it. It was soft. I looked at the rest of the rooms. To the side of the bed there was a beautiful desk for studying. That would be useful at least I wouldn't have to spend to much time in the library so I wont run into Severus. _

_Oh Severus. Despite our fight two years ago I missed him. For all the years I knew him he had been a good friend. I sighed and shook my head for fear of tears coming. I had to stop thinking about him. _

_I looked at the rest of the room. I also had a closet to the other side but I didn't dwell much on that. There was also a white bureau next to the desk. And a vanity opposite to my bed and a large window that looked out to the lake. All in all it was beautiful and perfect for me. I stepped off me bed and walked over to my trunk that was already at the foot of my bed. I decided to organize my stuff and put it away. I liked to be organised and ready for tomorrow. It was NEWTS this year. _

_I opened the trunk and started taking out my clothes. I opened the closet and saw that it was very large. I hung all my clothes on the same white hangers all of them face the same way and were organized by colour. I lughed to myseld at what Ashlin would say. When we were kids she would always laugh at me for being organised. But I wasn't as organised as my sister. Actually she wasn't always like that. But when she started dating Vernon she turned into someone else. Snow she was a total perfectionist. Especially for her wedding which was going to be in May. After I out away my clothes I proceeded to my books. _

_The first book I picked was my favourite Pride and Prejudice. I started thinking of my favourite fictional character Mr. Darcy. As soon as I thought of him the image of James Potter entered my head. __What the hell! I don't like James, him and his dreamy eyes. NO! I mustn't think of him. He's an immature prat. But…well he wasn't immature today. He was actually very polite today. And kind. Hmmm…maybe I need to give this James Potter a chance. Well as friends. Only as friends. _I finished unpacking.

**James' Rooms**

I let out a sigh as I saw Lily walk into her room. She was just so beautiful. Her red hair the way it shown when the light hit looking almost gold. Her beautiful green eyes, the way they always changed colours with her emotions. The way she walked, talked, in class the way her face just lights up when she knows an answer. I sighed. But she never looked twice at me except for when she's angry at me. I guess in a way that's why I do the things I do. Like pull prank. But that hasn't worked for the last six years so now I have to be nice, well try to be.

I walked to the other side of the room it was a bit sad that my room wasn't next to hers. But I was exited to see my bedroom. The room was amazing but similar to the one I had at home. The walls were painted a dark Gryffindor red but my comforter was navy blue the colour of my favourite quiddich team Puddlemere united. There was also the club emblem painted on the wall two crossed golden bulrushes. Under that there were stand for my quidditch broom. I thought it was amazing.

I jumped onto my bed an lay there for my eyes closed for a while thinking of Lily. Then I heard a tap at the door. I opened my eyes at went to open the door.

**Ashlin's Room**

I stepped into my room and was amazed. It was so unlike me room at home, it was exactly how I would want my room to look like. Two parallel walls are a deep red, and the other two parallel walls are black. I have a huge king size four poster bed in the corner. It is the same size as the one I have at home but it is lined with a pillows that are black and white, while the comforter is red. I saw that my trunk was already there at the foot of my bed. But it was open and saw that most of my stuff had already been put away in the black bureau. On the walls there were pinned a few of the drawing I had made in the last few days since I had run away from home. There was also a large window to the side of my room. I walked over to it and saw that it gave a perfect view to the Black Lake. There were also some pictures that lined the walls. Most of them were of me and Alice, some of Lily and James from when we were younger. I jumped onto the bed and gave a content sigh.

I liked Hogwarts it was nice an familiar. It was welcoming. Nobody knew this but I had come to Hogwarts before. Well actually only Dumbledore. Ever since I moved to France my grandmother made Dumbledore to promise to look after me. They were good friends and I remember Dumbledore being pretty upset when she died. She was kind and knew that things weren't the greatest at home. So after she died every summer Dumbledore would take me for two weeks and I would spend it with him at Hogwarts. Usually he was busy at the ministry but I didn't mind. I liked exploring the school. I found a lot of secret passageways leading out of the school. And some shortcuts through the school.

But I hadn't come to Hogwarts in such a long time. The last summer I came was when I was thirteen. By them my stepmother had put a stop to the visits and so did my father as he agreed with everything she said.

The war was just getting started then. Dumbledore was busy so he didn't say much about it. I knew that he also thought that it would be better in France where a war wasn't going on then at Hogwarts in England.

I sighed. I liked it in England. It was where I was born. It was familiar, where my friends were. Hmm thinking about friends I needed to talk to one of them. I got of my bed and smoothed out my skirt. I walked out the door and passed the bathroom that I decided to look at later. I walked to the door next to it and knocked.

**Hope you liked it. I know not much is happening but something will soon. **

**Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**As usual please review I'll try to update at 20 reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8 Some Much Needed Help

**A/N: I should have posted this a while ago it has been finished for days. Not much to say except Read and Review!**

**And thanx to for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this, but sadly I don't it belongs to the wonderful and talented JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 8 - Some Much Needed Help**

**James POV**

I opened the door at the third knock. The door easily opened and Ashlin was standing before it. Her fist was in front of like she was just about to knocked again. Upon seeing me quickly put her hand down and put it behind her back.

"Hey James," her voice was soft and smooth it was an alluring sound.

"Hey Ash. Do you need something?" I asked. I was confused. Why would she want to see me now? Its almost midnight.

"Yes actually I do. Do you have a moment we need to talk." She turned around and started to walk to the fireplace. She didn't even wait for my answer. She knew I'd follow. Most people would. She sat at the gold armchair right next to the fire place, I sat at the couch across from her.

"So what do you need to talk about?" I was honestly curious. This had to be interesting.

"Ok James. Do you like Lily? And I mean really like not some school boy crush."

My face turned red. I had not been expecting that. The way she just came out and said it. "Well…no…um… wait…maybe?" She gave me a look, that told me I better just say yes or no. "Okay… yes, I do I really like Lily."

"Okay good. I thought so, I just had to hear you say it. Well I'm going to help you."

"You are?"

"Yes I am. James I can tell you like her. And maybe I think she liked you too."

"She does?" I sat up straighter. Lily like me that can't be true, but if it is… Then maybe, just maybe I have a chance. "Wait how would you know?"

"I'm a girl I know these things."

"So I should ask her out?"

"NO!" I jumped back in surprise. "Guys they no nothing about tact." she mumbled but I heard it all the same. And I took it as an insult.

"Hey I have tact!"

"Then why may I ask is Lily not your girlfriend? Hmm?" Well she had a point. Without waiting for my retort she continued.

"She just started considering you. You can't just go and ask her like that. You have to take it slow be patient. Otherwise you'll just scare her."

"Take it slow, got it."

"Now you have to be nice to her. Treat her like a lady. Talk politely. But you also have to be funny. Not prank funny, and DO NOT tell her any dirty jokes. Especially the ones you and Sirius told me over the summer. You also have to listen to her, and compliment her. Do you got that James?"

"Um I think so; be nice, funny with without pranks, listen, compliment, and no dirty jokes." I counted them with my fingers. This was getting to be complicated. Could one person do all that?

"Good. Now tomorrow walk her to the great hall for breakfast. Make sure you talk to her but not too much. And sit with her at the table."

"Ok but she wont walk with me. She can barely stand in the same room with me."

"She will. She has to. If you ask her politely she will have no reason to say no."

I nodded. This was good stuff. None of the guys ever thought of anything like this. Well Remus kind of mentioned being nice and listening but at the time Sirius's idea was so much better. But who was I to know that the flowers I gave her would have poison ivy in them? I looked up and Ashlin was gone. I scanned the room and saw her by the door that led to the exit.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked her as she was already half way out.

"Exploring." She whispered but it was loud enough for me to hear. She winked at me and then left, the portrait closing behind her.

**Lily's POV**

I'm late, I'm late. I'm so late! Why didn't I wake up. I turned my alarm on. I remember turning my alarm on. But why didn't I hear it? I always hear it. But really I knew why. It was because I was having the greatest dream in my life.

I ran to the bathroom. I didn't even have time to appreciate the warm water on my back. I just ran into one of the three showers and turned the water on. I dropped my towel and stepped into the water. That's when I thought more about the dream.

It started out in a beautiful meadow. The sun was out and there were flowers everywhere. I was laying in the grass talking to someone. I couldn't make out who because we were both lying on the grass looking at the clouds. I knew it was boy. It sounded like a boy. A familiar boy. I liked the conversation. Whoever the boy was, was nice and kind and funny. Near the end of the dream. I turned to kiss him. Yes I still couldn't see who it was. As our lips met it was pure bliss. Then I finally woke.

Who was the boy? I knew this boy. He was familiar. I Looked at my watch maybe I wouldn't be that late. Because of my fast shower I just saved myself half an hour. Hey I was a girl I liked a long shower. I ran out of the bathroom and to my room. I quickly out on my skirt and then my blouse. I was buttoning it up so quickly I didn't bother to do the couple on the top. I quickly put on my dark robes not even closing it at the front. I grabbed my bag and draped it over my shoulder.

I looked at my watch a drew a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to be late. I had enough time to grab some breakfast before heading to my first class. Unless I had a free.

I left my room. As I closed the door. I heard something behind me. It was a boy. _Potter_. He looked at me and his mouth dropped a little. I blushed a light red. But then shook it off.

"Good morning Lily," I was startled. First he was actually being somewhat polite. Usually he would skip the good morning and just ask me out by know. And second of all he had called me Lily. I swallowed well if he was being polite as might as well too.

"Morning Potter," Well I wasn't going to be that polite. He smiled a little. Probably at the fact that I didn't just walk away from him.

"Um would you mind if I walked with you to the great hall."

I didn't know what to say. Was this another trick. He looked innocent enough. Well there wasn't really away around it since I was heading to the great hall too.

"Um alright sure."

He really smiled now. We both walked through the portrait hall and down the hall.

You know it really wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. He was actually really nice. He never once made a disgusting or rude comment. And when we passed some slytherins in the hall he never once made a move to curse them. And he was funny too. By them time we got to the great hall I was laughing. I mean really laughing with my mouth open not some girly giggle. The conversation we had was familiar like I had the same conversation before. Then I revisited something. I had. Potter, James Potter, was the boy from my dream. It made sense it sounded familiar and it sounded like James. I put that thought to the back of my head. No one would ever, and could ever find out about me having a dream about James Potter. Especially the person in question he would never let me live it down.

Once we went through the door however, everyone in the hall was looking at us. But James just ignored them all and steered us to the Gryffindor table. Many people were still staring.

I didn't blame them. They were just waiting for another epic James and Lily fight. But it wasn't going to happen. Well at least I hoped it wouldn't.

Contrary to many people's beliefs, I didn't like to fight with James. He just made me so angry. I couldn't help myself. He was just so arrogant, ad rude, and conceited.

But James wasn't like that this morning. He as actually pretty ok. And if I thought about it he wasn't that bad yesterday either. I guess when I yelled at him my temper got in the way, it probably was Sirius's fault. We sat somewhere in the middle of the table. It wasn't where he and the marauders usually sat, it wasn't even where I usually sat but it was right in-between the two.

I gabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it. I looked over at James he was piling is plate with everything in reach. He saw me staring smiled sheepishly. I giggled. He smiled again and took an enormous bite of his sausage. I looked over the table trying to locate the jam. But James surprised me he grabbed the Peach Jam the one I was looking at and handed it to me.

"Thanks. Hey How'd you know I wanted peach?"

"Well its your favourite right," he replied. I nodded.

"Well yes but how'd you know it was my favourite?"

He just shrugged and went back to eating.

"Um Lily?" I looked up from my pumpkin juice I was pouring.

"Yes?"

"Um about yesterday. And the water balloon. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I thought it was Sirius?"

"Well it was. But you were so angry at me."

"Oh. James I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course!" James smiled.

I looked over the table, to where I usually sit at the front of the table by the staff table. There I saw Marlene and Alice. Marlene was staring at me. I beckoned her over with hand. She nodded but her face still looked confused. She whispered something to Alice and the two walked over to where me and James were sitting.

"Morning Lily," Alice smiled and sat down next to James. Her shiny blonde hair was open today instead of in a ponytail. It wasn't very long it just above her shoulder. I really did like Alice. She was so nice and sweet.

"Good morning Alice, morning Marlene." I smiled at them both. Marlene sat down next to me.

"Good morning ladies," said James he gave them one of his charming smiles and went back to eating. Did I just say his smile was charming? No that never even crossed my mind I realised that my facial expression must have looked weird because Alice giggled. Marlene didn't laugh but she was looking at me. I mouthed the word "what?" but she just shook her head.

"Marlene, aren't you going to eat anything?" I asked aloud.

"Oh me and Alice already ate. We have been here for a while."

"Oh," I remembered that I was a little late this morning. A minute later Remus walked into the great hall behind him was timid Peter. I always wondered why Peter was with them. He didn't really fir in with the group. He wasn't very good at Magic. And he wasn't very handsome either. But I guess the marauders had their reasons. Peter wasn't half bad though. I tutored him last year in Charms and he was very nice. They were all very close the maruaders.

I looked over at Remus. At first it looked as if they were going to walk to their usual spot but then they spotted James devouring his plate and walked over to us. They had the same surprised expression on that Marlene had.

"Hey guys!" James waved them over.

"Hey James, morning Lily, Alice, Marlene." Remus smiled at each of us. Marlene blushed as he said her name. I held in a giggle. Marlene still hadn't told me she liked him but I knew she did. He sat down on James other side across from Marlene.

"Morning," squeaked Peter. He sat down next to Remus.

"Hey where's Padfoot, and Ashlin?" I looked at James confused. Who was Padfoot "Oh I mean Sirius." I saw that Remus had a cautious expression his face. "Ya Padfoot is just a little nickname." I nodded. Remus gave a little sigh. Marlene was the one to answer James' question.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's Sirius over at the Hufflepuff table and I believe that's Ashlin at the Ravenclaw table." I noticed that when she said Ashlin's name her voice held a little malice. Did she not like Ashlin? I should make a point too watch her and Ashlin. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table and sure enough there was Sirius with his lips glued to a blonde 6th year whose name I couldn't remember and I am willing to bet neither could Sirius.

Then I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and there at the end was Ashlin with William Davies. They weren't snogging yet. But I could see her giggling and her hands touching him everywhere. He wasn't complaining either I highly doubted any guy would. Guys were such pigs. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. I rolled her eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"You think its funny?" Marlene asked. One of her eyebrows raised. I could tell that she was really worried. I guess I couldn't blame her. I was acting pretty weird today. First she saw me sitting and laughing with James something I said I would rather die then do. Then I start laughing at something I would normally be disappointed at if anyone else did it. I decided I better explain the giggle to her before she dragged me to Madame Pomfrey.

"Well its just Ashlin. You have to understand. It's like when we were younger she would always have some boy or another chasing after her. This isn't really unexpected. Its just the way she is. I just thought it would take longer then one night for her to snag someone."

James nodded. "Ya she's kind of like the girl version of Sirius." I laughed along with James.

Marlene gave us a puzzled expression. I guess my answer didn't really improve Marlene's opinion of Ashlin.

But the irony of Ashlin being like Sirius as kind of funny. I hated Sirius just as much as James but Ashlin was like my best friend. I guess that kind of makes me a hypocrite. I frowned at that. I guess I have to start being nice to Sirius. Oh great maybe I am going crazy. My diagnosis was cute short by Alice.

"Oh there's Frank. Excuse me guys," without even waiting for a reply Alice left the table to go sit on the other end with Frank. I was glad Alice liked Frank he was sweet and funny.

I sat up straighter as I saw Professor McGonagall walk down from the staff table along with the other house heads. She was going to hand out the timetables. She walked down the table handing them out. She spent some time with the 6th years because they just gve their OWLs last year. Then she made it to the middle of the table where we were sitting. "

"Here you are Miss. McKinnon, Miss. Evans, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Potter. Oh and so you lot know Divination has been cancelled this year for we couldn't find a suitable teacher at this time. And also the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor has not arrived yet. He will be here on Thursday. So those periods will become a free until he arrives." The three students nodded and Professor McGonagall moved along to the next batch of students.

"Yes! No Divination! This is going to be great!" exclaimed James.

"Hey I like Divination," said Marlene.

"Hey you lot. What you have first?" It was Ashlin she had just appeared over James shoulder. She looked very beautiful today. I was a little jealous of my friend. She always looked great and she never really tried. I have never even seen her wear any make up. Sometimes she wears lip gloss but not usually. Her black hair was in a low ponytail at the base of her neck, It flew down her back . A few waves were down the front of her face framing it. Her blue eyes were shining. Her lips were a pink colour as were her cheeks.

"Double Transfiguration," they all answered except for Peter. His face turned a light shade of pink and he mumbled something about not taking transfiguration and having a free period.

"Oh but we have History of Magic before lunch," said Ashlin looking over Peter's head at his schedule.

"Oh yes," said Peter his face turning even more red at the fact that she was talking directly at him.

"So I'll see you there," said Ashlin. Peter smiled. "Alright I guess I better head to the transfiguration hall," Ashlin linked arms with me and walked ahead of everyone towards the door before anyone else had even realised what had happened. I saw her look back probably to see how far everyone was. I looked back too and saw that they had only just realised we had left.

"So…," said Ashlin.

"So what?" I asked. I tried to make my voice sound innocent. I knew what she was going to ask me. It was probably what most everyone in the Great Hall wanted to ask me.

"So what were you Miss. I hate James Potter doing talking to said person?"

"Well you see I was late this morning and when I left the dorm he was there and he wanted to walk with me. And I didn't know what to say I panicked. So I said yes and we walked there and we talked well actually he talked and he was nice and funny and sweet. And then we sat down together and then he passed e the peach jam and and and I don't know it just happened!" I took a deep breath. Most people would be very confused a this point. But Ashlin just smiled.

"So am I right in saying you like him?" I blushed. I didn't know. Did I like him? Well he was cute and funny and even though I hate to admit it he was smart too.

But still I couldn't get that picture out of my head of him in 1st year dropping the water balloons on my head, in 2nd year putting cockroaches in my desk, in 3rd year teasing me non stop, in 4th year asking me out at least once a day, in 5th year making fun of Severus by the lake, 6th year saving Severus's life.

Well that wasn't a bad thing. I still hadn't thanked him for that. I do have to admit in the last year he had matured somewhat. Maybe I did like him. What was the worst thing that could happen if I said yes to him?

I looked over at Ashlin she had a wide smile in her face. I realised she wasn't waiting for an answer she just wanted to put the question in my head. She knew I'd come to an answer my self. And I think I just had.

I think I like James Potter.

**Well I think this is very long chapter. But it was surprisingly easy to write. Please review. Pretty Please with a cherry on top? If I get enough review ill update soon because the next chapter is all ready. No flames please, and if you have any ideas for this they are greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9 Flamingos and Choices

**A/N: so last chapter I didn't get any reviews! Not one! That was pretty sad and I got so many hits but not one person could take 5 seconds to review. So that's is the reason this chapter took so long to get out. Even though it was all ready and everything. So please please review. Whether you like it or not. But if you don't tell me how I can fix it and make it better. It just takes a second and makes my day. So anyways here is chapter 9. **

**Chapter 9 - Flamingos and Choices**

The week went by slowly. With lectures about NEWTS in every class, being piled with homework, and Head duties Lily was really beginning to feel tired. Even with all her free periods.

Even Ashlin felt the same. She and William had official become a couple and the talk of the school. She didn't really care much for William except that he was a good kisser but usually with her boyfriends that's all she cared about, it's not like they their thoughts were any different about her. He also gave her so many gifts like flowers and candies.

Team GLAJTBTAIACDIT (Get Lily and James Together Because They Are Idiots And Can't Do It Themselves ) was however doing quite well. The two were now friends and that was much more then anyone else had achieved with those two.

They were becoming very close. They went patrolling together. They did their head duties together without a single argument. They walked to class together. You would have thought they had been friends forever.

James was possibly the happiest guy out there. For once in his life Lily was actually talking to him without the yelling or the hexing or the slapping. He was the happiest he could ever be.

Sirius however was the exact opposite. Though he was happy for his friend he was bored out of his mind he had not played a prank in forever (well 5 days but that was a long time for him) and he felt it was time for one.

"Come on Prongs! Please?"

"No Padfoot we are not pulling a prank!"

"Please Prongs! We are the Marauders. This is our duty."

"Haha you said duty," said Peter.

"Shut up Peter! Our duty?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! This is the reason for living. The good people of Hogwarts will perish if we don't pull pranks. If we don't pull a prank now me might as well hand Filch the map, and the cloak and drop the title of Marauders."

"But Lily just started liking me! I can't just pull a prank now. That would ruin everything."

"James if Lily cant accept you as prankster then she doesn't like the real you." Sirius made his eyes large and stuck out his lower lip. "Please?"

"You know Padfoot that actually makes some sense. Alright lets do it!"

"Great glad to have you back! Lets go and find Remus…"

* * *

Lily woke up Thursday morning feeling good. Today was the day she was going to tell James that she liked him. She was nervous. Close to backing out on the whole thing but she was Lily Evans so she couldn't do that.

She got dressed and walked out of her room. But unlike the last few days James wasn't there waiting for her. She stood there a few minutes incase he was late but he didn't show. So she walked to his bedroom door and knocked but no one answered. So instead of being late herself she decided to walk by herself.

She walked towards the great hall but as she entered she was shocked. The Slytherins table which was closest to the door was full of giant birds. Lily saw that all the birds were pink flamingos. They were all there standing one leg and honking at each other in panic. Some were standing on the table and were knocking down goblets and plates everywhere. Lily saw that the Professors were all rushing towards the table the rest of the students were laughing their heads off. Lily looked for the Slytherin students to see where they were standing but she couldn't see them anywhere that's when she released that those were students. Lily rushed forwards towards Professor McGonagall. "Oh Professor can I help?"

"Well I don't want you to be late for class but if you could transfigure some of them back it would help."

"Of course."

Lily grabbed her wand and muttered the spell to reverse human transfiguration. But nothing happened. It was Professor Slughorn that came to an answer. "This is a potion not a spell."

"Can it be reversed?" asked McGonagall the panic was evident in her voice.

"Oh yes. It should wear off."

Lily saw that it already was. Some people were turning back to humans. But they still possessed some traits of the flamingo indicating that it hadn't fully worn off. Some were still pink, or still honking, or still had beaks. Seeing that there was nothing else she could do Lily walked over to the Gryffindor table. There she saw James and Sirius laughing their heads off. Sirius was actually on the floor laughing Lily guessed that he fell off the table. Remus was trying to hold in a laugh as well. But Peter wasn't there.

Anger boiled up in Lily. _Why would James do that?_ She felt betrayed in a way. She was about to tell him that she liked him and wanted to ask him but he went back to his old ways.

"POTTER!"

James looked up as his name was called well more like screamed. The laughter left his lips now he looked scared.

"Potter why would you do that? You are still a bully. I can' believe I thought you had changed!"

"Lily I can explain…" said James but his voice was cut off by Lily.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Wait lily," this was a different voice. It was Ashlin. "Lily um don't blame James. He didn't do anything."

"Of course he did. Him and Black," replied Lily

"No it wasn't Lily it was me and Sirius. James wouldn't have any part in it," said Ashlin.

Lily looked at Ashlin's face. She looked sincere. But her pride was already hurt. "So James knew about it?"

"No! He didn't."

"Don't bother Ashlin you already said that he wouldn't have part in it. So he obviously knew but didn't do anything to stop it." Lily walked away

"LILY WAIT!" called out James. But she kept on walking and left the great hall. James faced Ashlin. "Why'd you take the blame?"

Ashlin ignored the question. "James why would you do that? When things were going so well?"

He looked down at his plate, feeling ashamed. It was Sirius that answered. "He was just having fun. Lily doesn't deserve him if he's not himself."

Ashlin sat down in front of the two friends. "I guess you have a point there Sirius. But James still likes Lily so we are back at square one. Either James gets the girl with no pranks, or he can pull pranks all he wants but lives the rest of his life without the girl of his dreams. You can't have both." With that Ashlin grabbed her bag and left the table leaving James with a lot to think about.

**Review! Oh and because school and stuff is really time consuming right now I might not update for a while. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know finally an update. I'm not really feeling this story anymore. No one is reviewing so im not sure if I should continue it. I don't want to leave it because I hate it when authors do that. But… I 'm not sure if anyone likes it. I get a lot of hits but like no reviews. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Binka Fudge because she was the only reviewer. **

**Chapter 10 - Werewolves and Boyfriends**

In their next class (Herbology) James tried to talk to Lily. He sat next to her but she just turned around and started talking to Amos Diggory. He tried to sit next to Lily in Charms but she just got back up and moved next to Remus. Next period James had Muggle Studies the only class that Lily didn't have with him. He sat next to Ashlin.

"Ash, Lily won't talk to me." Ashlin didn't say anything she just stared at the bored in front of her. "Well fine don't talk to me."

"Oh sorry James I was just thinking. I honestly don't know what to say. I was thinking about what Sirius was saying. I think he's right. Lily really needs to loosen up. She wasn't always like this. All uptight. I mean she liked to follow rules but not like this. And I don't know why she isn't talking to you. I mean I said _I_ did it, so she has no reason to be angry with you."

"Ya your right! I'm not to blame she shouldn't be mad at me," James said.

"Potter! Devereux! Pay attention!"

"Sorry professor," the two said.

***

Lily didn't talk to Ashlin, James or any of the other Marauders for the rest of the day. She spent their two free periods when they would have had Defence Against the Dark arts with Marlene in the library. Ashlin didn't really notice as she was spending her time snogging William. James however was extremely angry. Sirius felt bad and apologized to James for making him play the prank but James wasn't made at him so he just brushed the apology away.

***

As the 7th years walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts class the next they all looked tired and upset.

Ashlin was sitting in between Remus and Sirius much to Marlene's displeasure. She was sitting two seats ahead Ashlin at the front of the class with Lily. By the time James walked in there was only one seat left and that was directly in front of Sirius and behind a certain angry red head.

The bell rang and the class took out their books. When a young man walked into the room. He didn't look that old the same age as maybe Sirius or James. His hair was blonde and his eyes an ice blue. He was tall and his arms looked muscular. He was overall very handsome. Well that's what most of the girls thought when he walked into the room. He flicked his wand and writing appeared on the board.

"Good morning class. My name is Professor Talonburg. And I am to be your new Defence Against the Arts teacher." He flashed the class a brilliant white smile and many of the girls giggled.

"I know I may look a bit young in truth I graduated from, Durmstrang only two years ago but Dumbledore asked me to help him out so here I am. Now I hope to get to know all of you very soon," he smiled this time in Lily's direction who blushed. This didn't go past James who glared at him.

The lesson went fantastically. Professor Talonburg was a great teacher who really knew his stuff. When the bell rang indicating the period was over all the girls groaned. They reluctantly left. "Thank God that torture is over," said James. Being the one person who didn't like the new teacher.

"Torture?" asked Remus. An amused look on his face. He didn't mind the new professor. He wasn't a bad teacher or anything. Though Remus had noticed the looks James was giving the professor every time he picked Lily to answer a question.

'Well, I wouldn't mind being tortured by that fine piece of man," said Ashlin coming up behind Remus. James scowled at her. Even Remus frowned this time.

"Chill James," said Sirius coming up behind Ashlin. "He's not so bad. At least he's better than all the other creeps we had," said Sirius.

"Whatever," mumbled James.

***

At breakfast the next day everyone was sitting together though Lily and James weren't speaking to each other. Lily though was speaking to Ashlin again.

Marlene had the Daily Prophet open and was reading. Her face was scrunched up as she read, "What's up Marlene? You look like you're going to be sick," said Lily concerned.

"It's just this article I read. A werewolf just massacred an entire family outside of London," she shuddered. "I hate werewolves. They are so scary and mean. I can't believe the ministry lets them just run around like that where they can hurt anyone," said Marlene. Remus had a nervous look on his face which was a light red colour. James and Sirius had matching looks of anger on their faces. The most surprising of all was the look on Ashlin's face. It was red and anger.

"What has a werewolf ever done to you?" said Ashlin. Her voice loud and angry. Some people at the Gryffindor table turned to look at her.

"Nothing. I just don't like them," said Marlene her voice timid at the look on Ashlin's face.

"They're normal people just like you and me. Is it their fault that they got bitten? Can they control it? No they can't. And it's people like you why they are forced to hide in forests and don't have jobs or families," Ashlin jumped up from her seat and left the great hall. Most people in the Great Hall were watching her. Her boyfriend walked up from the Ravenclaw table after her.

"What's her problem?" asked Marlene. She saw the look of awe on the marauders face as they stared after Ashlin.

"What? Don't tell me you agree with her?" Marlene was angry now. It was obvious why _they_ took Ashlin's side. One look at her chest would tell you that. Marlene was a little sad that Remus also took Ashlin's side. She always thought that he was the respectable one of the marauders. The Marauders got up and left the table

"Hmph!" said Marleen indignantly.

"Actually Marlene I kind of agree with her too," said Lily.

"What?"

"Well I don't think it's the werewolves fault that they are the way they are. I mean it's the same kind of thing as muggleborns right?"

"Lily it's totally different. Muggleborns are normal people. Werewolves are not," said Marlene. Lily was going to respond when the bell rang.

"Oh My god. Class is going to start in five minutes we better go," said Lily grabbing her book back.

***

"So where's the lovely William?" asked Sirius batting his eyes lashes mockingly. They had a free period and were spending it in the head's common room.

Ashlin snorted. "Lovely may not be the best way to describe him."

"Aww what happened love? Trouble in paradise?," asked Sirius. Ashlin raised an eyebrow at the word love.

"We broke up," said Ashlin simply. James laughed. Remus looked up from the book a minute ago he had been absorbed in.

"Care to share," asked Sirius.

"He was getting boring," said Ashlin.

"Ash, its only been a week," said James. He knew what Ashlin was like she never kept a boyfriend for too long. Se reminded him of Sirius.

"Ya well he wasn't the greatest kisser. And his dicks absolutely tiny," said Ashlin.

Sirius and James laughed. Ashlin stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"There was this cute Hufflepuff staring at me this morning," said Ashlin not finishing her sentence but winking instead.

**Please read and review. The next chapter is almost done. **


	11. Chapter 11 A Plan

**Chapter Eleven - A Plan**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to their author/story alert, and added me to their favourite author/story list. Thanx so much you all made my day ****J**

James had a plan and a bloody good one at that. He came up with it the night before. Really it was thanks to Professor Talonburg. When he smiled at Lily, James was so jealous. So the only way to make Lily like him was to make her jealous.

He couldn't just get a random girlfriend. Though that would be easy. He was trying to show Lily that he didn't use girls like that anymore. So he needed a girl who would go along with his plan whose feeling he couldn't hurt.

There was only one choice…

"Please Ashlin? You have to do it! It's my last chance to win Lily over! Please? Please please? please?" James had been bugging Ashlin for a good part of the day and she was finally going to lose it.

"Mate she's not gonna go for it. Probably to scared or something. Didn't think she was one for a challenge. Like Lily would be jealous of her anyways," said Sirius with a smirk in Ashlin's direction.

_Not jealous eh? _thought Ashlin. Even though she could see right through Sirius's plan. Ashlin couldn't resist a challenge. Especially one from the notorious Sirius Black.

"Fine. I'll do it. You James Potter have got yourself a girlfriend," said Ashlin with a smirk in Sirius' direction. He just laughed his bark like laugh.

"THANK YOU THANK SO MUCH ASH! I LOVE YOU," screamed James kissing Ashlin on the cheek.

Ashlin blushed slightly rubbing her cheek. "Ya ya. You better not let Lily here you say that…or maybe you should," said Ashlin in an after thought. "Though if we're going to make this work we have to do this right. So here's the plan…"

***

It had been a quiet Saturday. Marlene and Alice were studying for a divination test. The Marauders and Ashlin were no where to be found. Lily was revelling the silence for one. Or not…

Just then Ashlin came prancing into the room a big smile on her face.

"Hey Lily!"

"Hey Ash. Where've you been?"

"Oh here and there," said Ashlin airily.

"Staying out of trouble I hope," said Lily raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Mother," said Ashlin giggling. She sat down on the couch next to Lily.

"So what've you been doing?"

"Well I was…" but Lily didn't finish her sentence as Ashlin just cut her off.

"So Lily about James…"

"Ash for the last time I don't like James Potter and I will not give him a chance," Lily almost yelled.

"Ya ya I know Lily. That want what I was going to say," said Ashlin impatiently.

"Oh? Really," asked Lily sceptically.

"So you don't like James Potter for sure right?"

"No I do not nor will I ever like James Potter," said Lily.

"Not at all?" asked Ashlin. Lily was getting frustrated.

"No for the last time," said Lily

"So you wouldn't mind if I went out with him?" asked Ashlin. Lily was shocked.

"What? Really? You like Potter?" asked Lily. Suddenly Lily felt a little angry at her friend. _Was she jealous. No I don't even like Potter. _

"Ya. He's so nice and sweet and so funny. Not to mention hot. He asked me out this morning. But I didn't want to say yes without asking you first," said Ashlin.

"I guess I don't mind. But are you sure you like him. I mean it is Potter?" said Lily. Hoping that Ashlin would say she didn't really like him.

"Lily I think that you're the only girl in this whole world that doesn't see how absolutely amazing James is," said Ashlin. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You'll see, Lily, what a perfect boyfriend James is," Ashlin winked at her friend and left the room.

**So is Lily jealous? Will the plan work? Find out next chapter ;). Please review. **


End file.
